Jo Bromance
by rockstar199315
Summary: miley's frineds with makaler, but her enemy is hannah monatana what will miley do?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: it's not mine :(

* * *

Hannah Montana – Jo Bromance

Miley enters the kitchen, arms in the air and yawning.

"What day is it?" she says, as her dad puts fried eggs on her plate.

"Monday, first day back at school," says Robby Ray, cheerfully.

"Great!" replies Miley sarcastically, reaching for the orange juice.

Jackson walks in on his hands, with his feet in the air, to his seat. He kicks a piece of toast off the plate onto the floor, and picks it up with his teeth. Then he makes his way out. On his way out he knocks into the door frame and falls, before hurrying out.

Miley and Robby watch him, half-amused, half-mortified.

"My strange boy," Robby exclaims, staring after him. "My strange, strange boy."

"You got that right," Miley undertones, as she starts eating her eggs.

"_Hannah Montana titles – 'Best of Both Worlds'"_

Miley and Lily are walking down the hall, past all the lockers, to there classroom. Lily is telling Miley about her dad's back, from over the weekend.

"…he had to lie on the table, and we had to eat around him – chips went everywhere!" finishes Lily.

"Ew," is all Miley can reply. "Oh, there are three new guys in our class today," Miley remembers, her face lifting. "I hope they're cute."

"Yeah, me to," Lily agrees. "We can have one each and the other…I'll have"

"Girl with flying chip daddy says what?" Miley exclaims. "We'll share him."

"Agreed," Lily says as they turn the corner into their classroom. The three new guys were standing at the front. They just happen to be the Jonas Brothers! All the girls were giggling and waving.

"Oh, no," Miley says with a look of shock on her face, whilst Lily was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Lily it's going to be the whole Jake episode thing again."

"Only there are three of them," adds Lily. "Oh, I call dibs on Nick, he is so cute!"

Miley and Lily walked to there seats, Miley felt nauseous. She made a silent vow that she will not talk to them or allow them to know she existed; she didn't want to live through the Jake thing again.

Jackson was at 'Rico's' bar, leaning up against the counter. He was day dreaming, when Rico confronts him.

"How much do I pay you?" Rico demands him.

"Minimum wage," Jackson replies, confused. "Why?"

"You've been slacking off lately, I would dock your wages, but I can't, so…" Rico enquires.

"So…?" Jackson asks, worriedly.

"You're fired!" Rico shouts; then laughs his demonic laugh, and runs off.

"No! Wait! But I…" Jackson stutters, but it was no use.

"The other side, the other side, the other side of me," Miley sings, whilst playing the piano – over the racket of the TV.

"Jackson, can you please turn the TV down, I'm practising this song for tonight, and I need to hear myself, to practise," Miley asks Jackson nicely, although really she was very annoyed.

"No, I need the volume to, to, ur…to hear the background," Jackson lamely says.

"What? Look Jackson, I need to practise," Miley presses on.

"Yeah, and I need to watch the TV," backchats Jackson.

"No you don't, anyway, shouldn't you be at work?" Miley asks suspiciously.

"No I lost it," Jackson said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, way to go Jerkson," Miley snarls. "What did you do this time?"

"Just lay off me will you," Jackson said painfully.

"God," Miley said, exasperated, "I only asked you to turn the TV down." Miley storms off, past Robby, who had just appeared on the scene.

"Miley?" Robby calls out to her. "What's up with your sister, Jackson?"

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Jackson shouts and walks off.

Robby sets his pizza down on the counter and says, "A good daddy will go find out what's up with them, but a smart daddy will let them sort it out for themselves." Robby opens his pizza box and takes a whiff of the hot pizza. "I'm a smart daddy," he says tucking into his pizza. When he takes a mouthful, he chokes on it because it's too hot.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – the programme's not mine but the storyline is

Chapter 2 – Jo Bromance

Miley is in her room, reading a magazine, when Robby comes in with two mugs.

"Hey Bud, here's a mug of my hot cocoa," he says, handing Miley one of the mugs.

"Thanks dad," Miley says receiving the mug and blowing into it. "Ew, you reek of garlic," Miley adds, wrinkling her nose.

"Are you going to tell me, what's wrong?" he asks, looking down at here.

"Well, do you remember the Jake episode?" Miley starts off.

"Yeah, I'm glad his out of the picture," Robby replies, trying to figure out where this is going. "He's not back again is he?"

"No, he's not back, but the Jo Bros are," Miley puts emphasis on 'Jo Bros'.

"Really, cool! I mean… that's…bad. Ur, what's this got to do with Jake?" Robby asks.

"Jakes famous, The Jonas Brothers are famous, they're boys," Miley replies.

"Darling, just because they're famous and they go to your school; it doesn't mean they're pigs," explains Robby. "I mean, you're famous, and you're not a pig."

"That's because I'm also a normal girl," Miley notifies, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, but darling, they're just normal boys too, you know," Billy points out. "Just be Miley, she knows what the best thing is to do."

"Thanks dad," Miley says.

Miley was at her locker when Nick strutted up to her.

"Hey Miley, I'm Nick," he says holding his hand out.

"Um, hi," Miley stutters.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Nick asks, looking uncomfortable.

"Ur, sure," Miley agreed wondering what the favour was.

"Can you ask your friend – Lily to stop stalking me?" Nick asks.

"Okay, but don't all the girls follow you around?" Miley asks.

"Yeah, but she was hanging around my house, not all girls do that," nick says.

"Okay, I'll pass the message on," Miley said.

"Thanks, bye," Nick struts away to his brothers, Kevin was looking at me and started to walk over. Miley turns and tries to get away.

"Wait!" Kevin called out. Miley stopped and looked at him. "Listen, sorry about Nick, Joe and me really don't mind about Lily, we find it funny, but Nick is being a bit OTT. So…sorry"

"That's ok," Miley replies, attempting to get away.

"Would you like to hang out tonight? We're going bowling, us three, Joe's girlfriend and you two?" Kevin asks sweetly.

"Two?" Miley quotes questioningly.

"Yeah - you and Lily," Kevin answers.

"Sure. Ok" Miley says

"Cool, see you two at the bowling alley at 7." Then Kevin jogs back to his brothers.


End file.
